


Silent Consent

by WishStone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been several years since Naoto finished her time as a high school student in Inaba. When a case brings her close to her former home, she has a run in with one of the remaining open questions in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Consent

Naoto looked up from her tea cup and let her eyes wander around the Tatsumi living room. Late autumn afternoon light struggled to fight the early night already and it was growing dark rapidly. After leaning forward to place her cup down, movement to her left caught her attention and she turned her head to look at the man who, with desire and anxiousness in his eyes, started to move towards her.

It had been no secret that Tatsumi had a thing for her in back high school. Her helpless approach to 'handling' that little fact ... was to ignore it. She told herself that if there was something true in his teenaged urges for companionship, he would act on it. Like Yu-senpai had. Like... no, not something she wanted to think about, now or ever.

Her reasoning then had been wrong. Kanji Tatsumi was too gentle, too kind, and too scared to approach the girl whose attention he wished to capture - because unlike others at the time, he did not wish to possess. She waited for him to act on the macho façade he put up to the world, wanting to trust that he would conquer. That and… she had no idea how to actually engage her peers. Even her friendship with the members of the Investigation Team had been an outside force. She needed others to carry her, and the thought was too much to bear.

As such, graduation came and with it time to return to her family's estate. She had considered attending university, but felt that high school had already cost her precious time she lost building her reputation as a Shirogane prodigy. As such, her degree in criminological psychology and forensic science came mostly via online classes, interspaced with weeks cram-packed with tests, presentations and essays.

And between all of this she worked her regular cases. Which is how her paths crossed with Tatsumi once more.

It had started as a pure chance encounter in Okina. She had been on her way to the hotel worn out and tired after a way too-long stay at the local police station. She ran into someone and barely managed to sleepily mumble an apology, when a hand gripped her by the elbow. Turning with a frown to face whomever could not take a simple 'sorry' for what's it worth, it was his eyes she looked up into.

Most certainly it was his gaze that stopped her mind dead. Recognition was immediate and the tension she had at being grabbed went up in smoke. The shift from annoyance to surprised acknowledgement was like a lightning strike. The warmth that filled her at his comforting and familiar presence rolled in like thunder. It was rare that she would connect with the people she worked with, so all her relaxation and unwinding had to take place of her own making. Simply having a familiar, if surprised, face turned towards her made a world of difference to her stressed mind. His fingers playing against her arm, almost gently running up against her - the memory still made her shiver.

Or maybe that was caused by his lips right now, as they trailed her jawbone...

Naoto allowed herself to melt into his touch as his hand gently ran past her ear, into her hair, pulling them closer into one of those mind-blanking kisses. As their lips gently met and both fell into the slow, warm rhythm of softness and pressure, she wondered briefly, for what felt like the millionth time in the past week, what was happening to them... and how long this had been coming.

Something, and both said later that they did not recall what, made them walk together. Made him invite her to Café Chagall. Made her invite him into her room. Made them come closer together. Made them fall into one another passionately.

And the awkwardness both had expected the next morning never came. She woke up, finding herself held in his arms. The moment of confusion at waking up like this shifted into a warm glow at first... and soon after into a steady heat. The day started as passionate as the night had ended and when he left, both smiled brightly.

Two days later she called him, asking if he would like to meet for dinner. Her case was going well, she could allow herself some free time and if she was being honest - she wanted to chat. Not to rekindle, just find out what was going on. Just to confirm to herself if the seething emotions she had found herself with for two nights in a row were real... or wishful thinking.

Dinner felt oddly normal. No longing glances, no held hands across the table. Two relaxed school friends talking about their new roles in the adult world. She walked him back to the train station, they hugged goodnight before he boarded his train and she left without glancing back. Nothing romantic. Nothing lustful.

And yet it confused her, because as she slipped into bed, all she could think of was that dinner.

Another two days later he invited her to an afternoon by the beach. They arrived from different directions, enjoying the cloud-covered sky, the sea whipped by late-autumn winds. The beach was nearly deserted and they strolled by the surf, letting cold water nip at their toes. No hands were held, no loving gazes exchanged.

Their passion seemed a fluke. A very enjoyable one, but nothing either seemed hungry to repeat.

That is, until he invited her over for the weekend, stating his house was simply too empty with his Ma being out of town to meet with friends. She gladly accepted, saying that some time in Inaba might be just what she needed to clear her head between cases, now that her Okina case had come to conclusion.

Their first evening together was pleasant. He cooked, they chatted over their meal and finally whiled away their evening with a movie. Again there was that noted lack of intimacy, while each respectfully sat on either end of the couch- though under the same blanket. Kanji had set up a futon in the spare room, which Naoto recognized quickly to be a small sewing room, and she slept comfortably, knowing she was under the same roof as an old friend. Before she let him retire, she ran a hand around his neck and pulled him closer to kiss his cheek goodnight. The smile they shared lasted till she fell asleep.

The next morning was brought on by waking up to a sun struggling to punch through autumn clouds, the smell of food and somewhat weak coffee. When she mentioned it with a smirk he admitted to not often brewing any. They ate sharing stories, Kanji filling her in on a lot that happened in town since she left. Working in a small, traditional store he seemed to be deeply involved with the community of Inaba these days.

Before lunch, they both took some time to sort out matters for work, him filling an order he had put off the previous day to spend more time with her; her browsing her different e-mail inboxes, making sure the loose ends she had tied up did not dare coming undone. As they finished he offered a walk around town. Some of the changes in the past years were subtle and he seemed proud of the sleepy town for revitalizing since their high school years. She gladly accepted.

They strolled through town, visiting the revitalised shrine, the much healthier shopping district with its many small stores and even a new western-style restaurant. A short visit to the riverbank brought back memories of walking to and from school. When she mentioned so, he took her all the way up to the wide open gates, watching as students, teachers and visitors on this Saturday moved about. With hands in their pockets, they smiled at the building. For a shadow of a moment, she felt the urge to lean into him, wanting to remember being younger and carrying fewer worries.

Kanji lead them another way as they strolled back to Tatsumi-ya. He shared how this path along back alleys was his secret shortcut when he overslept. She managed to surprise him by telling him she knew of it – she had, after all, investigated him before she got ensnared into the murder cases in Inaba all those years ago.

When they came back home, Kanji brewed them some tea to warm up...

And so, she found herself on the tatami mat-covered floor in the Tatsumi living room.

Her hand lifted to his shoulder, gently grasping and releasing, stroking and holding. Both his hands now held her gently around the back of her head, his breathing picking up, fanning her own fires.

What was the new element here? What was it, that changed this early evening from their previous encounters? Their walk? The memories? Was it the tea? No, it possibly had started sooner, during the making of it. They kept being drawn too close, touching one another as they reached for the same item; brushing up close. The kitchen was not a small one, so their proximity made no real sense - unless seen under the light of 'We simply wish to be close' - something Naoto found confusing to isolate and understand. The last week had brought several much more romantic scenarios, but it was here, in the warmth of his home, that she felt drawn to him.

By the time they had poured tea, drank a bit and talked, he was the one to boldly slide closer. The gaze he directed at her as he moved in on her; the melange of desire and careful hope, passion hidden beneath an oddly tender and vulnerable feeling - it stirred something inside of her. She leaned her cheek into his hand as he reached for her and lifted her chin to meet him as he wordlessly joined her in a kiss.

One of her hands slowly trailed up into the nape of his neck and she held on to him as he leaned her back gently, easing her to the floor, holding himself up on his elbow next to her. She let him, trusting him to guide them as much as she had trusted him to give what she demanded a week ago in that hotel room.

Gently she let her tongue quest forward, softly pursuing his own, sensually running the length of his bottom lip. She felt his lips part with a soft sigh and him reach to her. In moments their tongues gently danced and Naoto felt her pleasure erupt in a warm full-body shiver.

She wasn't sure what to expect tonight, if anything. So far neither had made any move to show they desired more... but she also wasn't sure how to feel about how casual and natural this kiss had come to be. She sighed against his lips, shivering as his hand tenderly stroked her blushing cheek, laying beside one another on the ground in the tranquil living room just above Tatsumi Textiles. Now and again her analytical mind attempted to present to her new worries, her doubts, her fears - but she found herself unable to muster the willingness to care for either.

Having lost track of time, she opened her eyes, slightly confused, as he pulled back. His eyes wandered over her face, following his fingertips as his thumb brushed her cheek bone, her jaw, slowly slid to her chin and up to her slightly parted lips. Keeping her eyes on him, she gently puckered up to kiss his thumb. He smiled, his gaze returning to her eyes. His tightly contracted grey eyes appeared searching still. He seemed on the brink of words, but the mood held his voice captive. A question was asked without words and she answered just as silently when her tongue stole forward to grace his thumb, her lips parted and she slowly leaned forward, catching him and giving his digit a slow, teasing suck.

Kanji's eyes widened, but he did not move immediately, swallowing hard a few times before he pulled his hand back. His lips found hers, barely restrained passion thick in his movements. She felt him shift, one hand coming up under her legs, which she angled to comply; one hand running around her shoulders as she leaned up to assist him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck as he pushed himself up to his knees, then lifted her, standing. She felt being shifted in his grip and he slowly started to leave the living room, heavily stomping along the hallway in the back of his home.

Naoto had spent her recent years refusing she wanted to experience anything feminine at all. Not in how others treated her, especially. But being held in the strong, well-toned arms of Kanji, her hands feeling the tightness of his shoulders, all she could think was that she never wanted him to release her again; never wanted him to let her go again. And at the same time she still felt confusion over this desire - particularly the specified time frame of forever - and implications of that feeling. She lost herself in the moment of it.

The thought vanished like morning fog when she felt him place her on his futon, which she had heard him kick along the floor moments before. It was now that she opened her eyes for the first time since they had left the living room, gazing at him in the dim light of his bedroom. His breathing was slightly rougher, but if from carrying her or from excitement, she was uncertain. Her own heart thundering in her chest she watched him. Tonight felt... different. At the hotel, they had pawed at one another, hurried one another along, all in a firestorm of lust. Now she watched him as he slowly took his time watching her, felt his eyes caressing her.

She smiled softly and lifted her hands to her collar. He had brought her here. He surely desired more. And... so did she. The junior Shirogane tugged on her tie, opening it, pulling it out of the collar, but then stopped. Her eyes moved over his face as she posed for him, stretching out to sit up straight, slowly letting her hands slide from button to button, opening her shirt bit by bit. Her eyes finally watched his as they wandered along her body, following her hands.

As her lips curved up she reached for him. He slid nearer to her on his knees and allowed her to pull him onto the futon. Her hands slowly guided him forward and she sat up at a right angle beside him, letting him reach for her.

Kanji leaned into her, slowly kissing her cheek, her neck, nipping at her earlobe. Only when she reached to hold his shoulders and sighed softly, did his questing hands move to take one side each of her shirt and slowly peeled it off of her.

She felt the tie fall cool against her neck and smiled, releasing one arm from his shoulder to pull it from the sleeve, slowly replaced her hand on his neck and then let him take her shirt down along her other arm. Barely-there fingers removed it and it nearly felt as if the shirt was taken away by a breeze.

Leaning back, presenting herself to him, Naoto enjoyed his hands running up her arms slowly. For a moment, she could swear his hands send out a low electric charge, as if he had tapped into his persona and let him channel a light Zio along his hands. Her flesh erupted into goose bumps in his fingers' passing. He needed by gently grabbing her loose tie, tugging her forward with it. This gently feeling of control was enough for her to huff a surprised sigh and make him close his eyes with a shudder. She held her hands to his arms as he finally opened the satin cloth and pulled it off her neck.

He leaned back as his hands held her shoulders. They shared a soft gaze as she reached for him and slid her fingers along his pants, causing him to suck air sharply through clenched teeth. She smiled and tucked his own shirt free, unbuttoning him as slowly as she had done with her own shirt. In his case, however, he took off the shirt himself and reached for the purple tank top underneath, removing it swiftly.

Kanji pushed himself to his knees and moved behind her. His face slowly buried into the short hair along her neck and Naoto smiled as his hands slid up her sides, along her ribs and finally up to run over her bra. He would not be able to feel or tease a whole lot. The days which did not find her wearing binders, had her breasts held tightly in close-fitting sports bras. Still, his hands spanned over her chest and as he closed his hands and fingers slowly, she felt his grasp jolt her to the core.

She glanced over her shoulder as his hands pulled back, opening the small hooks on her back. She reached down, pulling the snug fitting garment up, only to find her breasts be caught by his warm hands. Naoto froze, her bra half-lifted and sighed deeply, as his questing hands rushed to tease her soft, freed nipples with each thumb.

Struggling free, she enjoyed leaning back into him, allowing him to tease and roam, her lifted arms slowly crossing behind his neck and she rested against his chest. She inched sideways and lifted her chin, looking up at him. His eyes were on her bosom but as she moved, his head turned to gaze into her again. They leaned towards one another and their parted lips let their tongues escape. A low groan echoed from both lips as their tongues touched softly and each toyed with their partners in turn.

For Naoto, the feeling of his tongue and fingers mixed into one steady stream of molten, tingling electric energy straight between her legs.

Both shifted, their mouths closing in to kiss, Naoto twisted sideways, Kanji arched around her. His thumbs still teased her, his hands still slowly grasped and released. Naoto let him do as he pleased, she had very much controlled their last physical encounter, she was happy to let him play with her this time around. But his work was... enticing. While the physical contact was soft, the reactions within her seemed to grow as she felt less of his ministrations.

He broke the kiss, smiled at her in the dimly lit room and gently squeezed his arms against her sides. Naoto felt as he sat up straight behind her, pulling her into his chest fully. His cheek rested on the top of her head and he sighed softly as he released one of her breasts and let his hand slowly glide lower.

Naoto shivered in response to his hands' descent. She shifted, trying to sit a little bit straighter on her folded legs. When he realised what she was doing, both his hands stopped and he allowed her to move, adjusting his own position so they were comfortable. He made a questioning tone in the back of his throat, but she simply leaned back into him once more. He gently gave her another squeeze, then both sighed as his fingers started to trail through her neatly trimmed nether hair.

Fingers pressed together, his hand flat, Kanji slowly let his hand glide over her sex, cupping her gently. That her hips jerked forward happened seemingly without her own input. She needed him to feel her, needed him to feel how much she enjoyed his touch.

As his fingers made contact with her heat she sighed, the touch bringing both relief and an even deeper urge. Kanji in turn froze and she could feel his jaw move against her as he swallowed heavily. Confirming his actions, Naoto gently pressed her hips forward, rocking herself slowly against his fingers, enjoying as he relaxed his hand and the individual fingers started to slide against her. She pushed herself a little higher, pressing up against his chest and sighed deeply as she pushed her hips forward again, letting a finger of his find passage.

His heated groan shuddered through his chest and against her back as she moaned softly. Naoto felt him withdrawing his hand, her hips trying to follow, only to feel his other hand move down and hold her by her hip. A gentle kiss against the side of her head and she feels his grip tighten before the finger returned, slowly pushing between her need-slickened lips, pulling back slowly before returning into her warmth. She still twitches, still tries to push forward, but his hand held her steady, making clear that he will be the one who gives her pleasure.

Naoto sank back against him, her legs relaxing first, then slowly opening wider for him. She felt his gently thrusting finger pairing up with another and noticed a nipple hardening as his slowly moving arm rubbed against her chest slowly, steadily.

Their breath was heated before, but now she felt herself starting to huff, gentle noises of need mixing into her breathing.

He lowered his face to be beside hers and she felt his smile grow as she fought for air. Small helpless noises, broken words, she tried to communicate her state to him and only manages to covey her need by how utterly speechless he leaves her. Her hips jerk in his grip, her desire for him growing the less he allows her to feel him.

Finally! Finally, he released her hip, allowing her to twitch forward, hilting his fingers deep inside of her. She moaned deeply, feeling his hand lightly traveling up her side and allowed the pleased scream break from her throat as his hand grasped her breast, his thumb running steadily up against her nipple - while pulling back his fingers. She mewled, her hip seeking his return and he growls softly into her ear as she felt his hand slide back, felt his fingers tweak her nipple a little firmer.

It isn't long at all before her hips and his hand find a steady rhythm; their breath panting along. Parted lips close to one another, her strained sounds mixed with his barely contained growls. It felt surreal. It felt wonderful. It felt natural.

She had come here this night to find out if there was more between them than memories of school and a random one-night stand. The arm crossing her body half-way, holding her pressed to his chest, the hand grasping her tender flesh, the bluish darkness of his bedroom - the core of her self still wished to seek reason, to analyse, to find proof. But everything else melted away in their passion. Her hands finally released his neck, falling to her sides, finding his legs and rubbing back and forth on them, unable to keep still.

For a fleeting moment she realises where she is - this is Kanji Tatsumi's bedroom. This is where he hid his feelings for her as a teen. This is where she knew he had dreamed of her, and possibly in an erotic manner. Had he dreamed of this? Had he had other girls here before her? Was this a continuation of Okina, or of High School, or maybe a new beginning all together for them?

She shuddered. The frozen electricity in her gut arched, she twitched, her hips urging him to give her more, giving her release. She felt him shift, felt him move slightly away from her as he curled his back and sank his teeth into her shoulder. He changed. His hands grew frantic, eager; his breath huffed against her skin and she repaid him by pushing back, rubbing herself against him, her hips seeking to tease him while hunting for her own pleasure.

He released her breast, leaned back up, pulled his arm tightly around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She let her head fall back against his chest, lost, adrift, enjoying what he gave her as she released and surrendered to the pleasure fully. His fingers sinking deeply into her, he stayed with her; his arm holding her tightly, not letting her lose herself in her climax, not letting her be without him.

Slowly her conscientious mind reaffirmed reality to her and she surfaced from the black-out of her climax. She only noticed his grip relaxing, felt him shift. Her lungs had burned for air but finally she felt her breathing slow, her heart settling back into her chest.

Weakly she twisted in his embrace, lifted her chin, tried to look for the man kneeling behind her. Kanji's smile warmed her as it came into view and she leaned into his kiss the moment they came close enough. She felt spent, tired and so relaxed. But the hard heat in her lower back beckoned her, promised her more, if only she let him.

She started to turn, twisting around in his embrace. She ran appreciative hands over his chest and shoulders, flashed him a smile and leaned forward, kissing and licking gently along his neck, his collar bone, his pectorals. She leaned back, her hands on his chest and attempted to give his nipples a few slow rubs, but aside from a small smile, she won nothing from this. Not that it mattered much, she knew she would soon have other areas to investigate.

Naoto moved, her lips finding his as she moved back, summoning him along, luring him further onto his futon. She smiled into the kiss and started to trail a hand over his clothed form. His own hands followed her and by unspoken command he removed any piece of clothing she ran her hands over, trailed her fingers under, after a strained groan following her hand over his pants those followed in short order.

Naoto snuggled herself closer beside him, letting her hands trail over his chest and back slowly, her short fingernails barely scuffing him as she clawed and dragged her hands down his shoulders. Their mouths found one another in the dim light and he simply held her, allowing her to take her full fill of his presence.

As Naoto's hand finally slipped to the band of his boxer shorts, Kanji huffed a strained breath and struggled free of his last bit of clothing.

Naoto watched as Kanji flipped his boxers away and both paused. It was not awkwardness or actual hesitation that made them halt, however. Had they been much younger, had they indeed been their teenaged selves, being without clothing would have come with blushes and hesitation - or, in one case, flung wooden buckets.

The years since high school had tempered both of their fires however. They had halted, not because they felt bashful, but because they now had a chance to take one another in, run light fingertips over each other and smile at each reaction they could coax from their partner. Naoto kneeled beside him as he sat back up, let her arms rest around his waist and welcomed his slow kisses as his arms pulled around her shoulders to bring her closer.

His warmth. Something she had enjoyed so much when she woke up a week ago in a strange hotel room. Generally being away from the estate for work brought slight anxiety with it as she did not mind hotels but did not thrive in them, either. She treated them as offices with a bed, at best, and as holding cells while she waited on that one case-breaking phone call at worst. But then there was a morning she awoke in a hotel room and it wasn't just an office; wasn't just a room that confined her.

That hotel room, like his room tonight, was a place where she wasn't Detective Shirogane, wasn't the former Detective Prince, wasn't even the key investigator or head specialist. Here, as back there, she was Naoto, a young woman wondering what it would feel like to fall in love.

His hands, slowly trailing towards her breasts, broke her from her musing. Running up the side of her body, lightly fluttering over her ribs, he gently touched the lower swell of her breasts. She arched her back slightly, allowing herself to spill into his hands with a smile. She felt Kanji's heated breath against her neck as he kissed her jaw line, enjoyed the warmth of his hands slowly massaging her breasts in both of his hands.

Naoto wanted his warmth, physically and emotionally.

She slowly moved, not breaking their points of contact as she shifted sideways. Both of their arms moved into new positions as she slid in front of him, settling into the gap left between his crossed legs, pulling her own legs behind his... How close this put them towards reuniting, neither seemed to notice. For now, they snuggled against one another, slowly touching, holding and kissing. Still in silence. Still not needed to say anything, because their actions were far louder, deeper and full of meaning.

She pulled back, her hands pressed to his chest, gazing up at him. Was that a small blush that dusted his cheeks? Still, after everything they had done so far, he seemed timid around her, hesitant. She smiled, pulled one of his hands from her chest and pushed it against the side of her face, closing her eyes while snuggling her cheek into his large palm. His smile melted, his thumb stroking her cheek bone lightly. He held her, leaning forward to kiss her again.

And in that kiss, a new spark. The way his tongue slowly brushed her lips; the way he whimpered shortly when her lips parted to allow their kiss to deepen again. Her own hands reached for him and her hands cupped his cheeks, the tips of her fingers slowly brushing the hair in the nape of his neck. His halting breath brushing against her, his free hand roaming her back and neck.

Letting her fingertips slide, she ran along his jaw, fingertips finding the small subdued silver studs that marked where his ears were pierced as a boy. Gently Naoto toyed with each one in turn, feeling the warmth of his blush reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. That he still blushed around her, even after this entire week, even after he just drove her into zenith - she wanted to love him for it.

There was that word again. Was she...? After all, it could simply be biology playing tricks on her. She had been involved in too many cases in which the fall of the woman was making love. The bio-chemical cocktail of endorphins and female hormones, combined with possibly a dash of suspension bridge effect if the encounter was sudden or unexpected, and her own body could entrap her.

That was not to say she did not like Kanji. It had been her idea to progress with him, from the moment they bumped into one another. She wanted to reconnect. She wanted to feel the safety and warmth she had felt around him. She had wanted to recall their friendship. And, she knew, she wanted to find out if she had been right about the crush Rise-san had continued to tell her about for years.

That, she felt, has gotten a solid confirmation throughout the week. Not due to sex, which she would need to admit had been fantastic. But each meeting they had, each meal shared, each walk taken while talking about life - it all spoke to her.

Sitting, their legs crossed behind one another's backs to draw forth every last centimetre of closeness, she knew she would be willing to find out if it was hormones or indeed something of worth. Biology changed and faded. She would hate if the way his touch send her heart racing would fade any time soon.

Kanji rounded his back, trying to nibble her ear. She smiled, pushing herself up and forward a bit, letting him nip and lick at her, enjoying the warm breath wash over her slightly sweaty neck. She failed to stop a small giggle as his fang-like canines snapped into her ear and gently pulled before he licked at her gently.

Naoto pulled back and pushed at his chest. He leaned back, his eyes widening in question. With a smile, she shook her head and slowly rolled her hip forward; her nether lips, still slick with need for him, slowly kissing his manhood. His stifled expletive made her smirk and she sighed as she felt his hands move along her body, resting lightly on her hips while she teased him. Their eyes could not release each other's gaze while she gently stoked their fires again. The blue light of night gave them a cool, ethereal glint and finally she felt drawn in, raising her hips lightly, holding on to his shoulder with one hand, finding his lips with hers.

He shifted with her, allowing her to reach between them and holding him steady before she guided him in, never breaking the kiss. The shiver of pleasure running through their bodies as she slowly eased his shaft into her core finally parted them, both huffing out moans. Her head sank to his chest, his cheek nuzzled against the crown of her head and they only moved as little as needed.

They moved to accommodate their new positions. Her arms wrapped tighter around his shoulders and neck, her legs holding her close to his hips, off his legs. He moved one hand to support her from below, the other wrapping around her back. With a small smile he rounded his lower back, allowing her to rest on his hips.

For a moment after that, neither moved, simply enjoying their connection, gazing into one another's eyes. He seemed to take a breath, wanting to say something, but Naoto pulled him into one of those mind-blanking kisses they had shared in the last encounter already.

As their mouths slowly nibbled and kissed at their partners, she started to slowly rock her hips back and forth against his. The pleasure gained was minimal, but it was steady and allowed to build their need slowly. Drunk on their proximity, on their motions, on her still receding climax, it was just that tiny bit extra she had craved to perfect the moment.

Their lips parted, tongues playing gently. His hands moved around her hips, moving with her, showing her his appreciation of her slow rocking. She in turn ran one hand up his neck, though his raven hair, slowly clawing at the back of his head. Her other arm, previously just draped over his shoulder, curled in somewhat, holding herself up to him, bracing herself against his broad shoulders.

A week ago this would have been impossible.

A week ago, in her hotel room in Okina, they had only seen the physical reality based on their need. His stark admiration for her body, expressed in word and deed, the greed for his powerful movements which she could not have hidden from him had she wanted to; it all had fallen into one large jumble of passion and desire and the feeling they had missed out and got a fleeting second chance.

A week ago, she would have scolded herself for wondering what the feeling she held barely at bay was.

Naoto pulled back, her eyes wandering over the shadowed face before her. Kanji had started to gently rock in a counter-motion to her, sighing in a gentle rhythm now that their kiss had ended. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back slightly and his breath rushed through his parted lips.

Moving her hands, she slowly brought them forward, running them over his shoulders and chest. Every movement they made let his muscles play under her hand and she leaned forward, placing her lips along his collar bones in a slow chain of overlapping kisses.

The chain. She moved, smiling at the bullet-pendant he still wore. Years ago when she had seen it, it was already clear it wasn't a real one, not even a real casing, but jewellery shaped like a bullet. For a week now, the piece held her teeth marks, the only marring aside from a few small scratches she had seen.

She slid her mouth over it now, took it in her lips and leaned back slightly, her eyes moving up to meet his gaze. He smiled, leaned forward and his lips took the bullet from her, dropped it and she felt herself melt into warmth as his hands slid up her back, pulling her into a kiss. Their hands swapped places, hers returning to his shoulders, as he pulled his forward. Starting by gently kneading her breasts, making her sigh into him, his fingers swiftly moved, his thumbs finding a nipple each.

The sensation seemed so much stronger than it had any right to be and she snapped away from him, her body confirming to him what her voice could not. She pressed her chest forward, and he accepted her into his warm hands, thumbs expertly toying with her.

Naoto hissed, opening her eyes again and saw the glint in Kanji's. He wasn't smiling. He was simply intense, his hips no longer rolling but giving her small bucks, his hands kneading her steadily while his fingertips teased away.

With a smirk, Naoto locked her legs tightly around him, pulling herself closer; pushing him deeply inside of her. She felt him connect and both gasped from the sensation. The mix of startled pain and the understanding he had brushed up against her womb stopped her, but did not make her move away. A shiver ran through her body and she let her head drop against his chest.

Without any specific cue given, both started to move. His hands reached for her butt and lower back, holding on to her, the muscles in his arms flexing as he lifted her closer. They each uncrossed their legs, and where she pulled hers up, he stretched his out behind her. He settled her down onto him, causing her to hiss as he touched her deep inside once more. She leaned back slowly, her hands pressing down against his legs, her own flexed legs tensing.

She started to slowly rut herself against him and smiled when she realised she had him pinned. He could not return much to her, but his eyes wandered her body, leaving an almost physical trail over her neck, her chest, her ribs. She leaned back, gasping loudly and she saw his eyes snack back up to her just before she tilted her head back and sighed.

Having him unable to participate, knowing all the pleasure he received then and there was hers to provide - Naoto felt elated. She felt his breath huff out against her naked form, felt him twitch deep inside of her when she groaned. This was her gift to him and she gave willingly.

Slowly she angled her legs, bringing them to her sides to kneel over his hips. He pulled her into a close embrace, his back rounding in a known pose, giving her shoulder a small, breathless bite. He huffed, desperate passion in his movements as his trailed his tongue over the sheen of sweat on her neck.

With a confused murmur, he gazed at her as she pushed against his chest. She kissed him briefly, then pushed him back, laying him down before her.

They paused.

His hands lightly ran over her hips, trailing his fingertips to her breasts and gently groping at her. She purred, pleased to have him tease her so. He had clearly payed attention when she had guided his hands a week ago, when she showed him how to bring her to the brink and hold her there.

She pushed herself up and forward, then let herself sink down and back. A soft grunt escaped him as they re-joined. She huffed, pushing herself forward and up. Waiting. Smiling as he pulled his legs up behind her and gave her a small buck. She pushed higher, letting him follow her with his movement... then she let herself fall towards him, their motions burrowing him to her fully. Both moaned, hers maybe slightly edged, but they both felt the spark, felt the fires of passion re-ignite.

His hands slipped down her body, as hers ran over his chest. She leaned forward slightly, pushed up on her knees and enjoyed as they worked out a rhythm that allowed them to build on.

Kanji closed his eyes, the hands on her hips holding her tighter with each push forward. As she watched the look of concentration on his face, she noticed a small blush for again. She smiled, their rocking carrying them both forward.

Naoto arched her back, allowing his thrusts from below to push both of them closer, her lips now parted, her panting and moans unashamed, the expression of her desire for him showing clearly. He shuddered under her hand and when she looked down at him, his eyes were alight with passion, watching her with hunger. She felt it. Both her own ecstasy being close, as well as his own desires. For a split second, sanity tried to capture her attention, warning her that aside from the protection inside of her, they had forgotten all other means of...

The thought dissolved as his hands gripped her tighter, his lustful sounds coupled well with her own. She needed this. She needed him. She needed them to express what this night meant to them and she did not care otherwise. She let herself buck harder, trying to pull him as deep as possible.

With a choked cry he grabbed her hips hard and she felt him climax. He held her tight, pushing himself deep into her, and remained hilted. Naoto, on the brink herself, stopped, watching the array of emotions play over his face; felt the twitching of his hips - and deep inside of her. Shuddering, she reached down, touching herself, greed in her movements as she pushed herself forward, tumbling over the edge after him. She heard his surprised groan over her pleased moans, fighting to urge to close her eyes because she needed to look at him. Needed to see mirrored in his eyes the same she shone in hers.

Breathing hard, she folded forward, resting on his sweat-slickened chest. Their hearts hammered against their cages, trying to join one another. They both fought for air, short, hot gasps washing over one another. She smiled weakly as she felt his hands leave her hips, slowly trailing up to hold her small shoulders.

Eventually their breathing evened out.

She felt him move and sighed at the odd feeling of loss as first he slipped from her, then felt the tickle of liquids following. Both were too much in the warm and relaxed afterglow to really do anything about it still. All she was able to produce was a small, warm purr as she snuggled onto his chest; feeling the soft chuckle below. They would get up soon. Perhaps have a shower. Perhaps return to their tea. They might even talk. About where they were now. About what today and the entire previous week meant. About how to proceed.

However... Listening to his heart just now, feeling how his powerful breaths lifted and sank her she hoped she would be able to enjoy this silence a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to VG Feather for being my first-time editor on this piece. Made all the better thanks to pointers given, friend.


End file.
